1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe circuit, a multi-probe circuit, a test apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Operation of a circuit embedded in an electronic device such as LSI can be effectively learned through observation of a signal output by the circuit. However, when a frequency of the signal is high, a waveform of the signal is distorted by a probe or the like that contacts with an external signal node, and therefore, it is difficult to observe a timing of change in the signal alone directly. An electronic beam (EB) tester has been known as a means to observe operations including a timing of change in a signal of a circuit embedded in an electronic device.
For example, the applicant recognizes a related-art document: Makoto Nagata, “On-Chip Measurements Complementary to Design Flow for Integrity in SoCs,” Proc. Design Automation Conference 2007, pp. 400-403, 2007.06.